Christmas in New York
by LillyIceAngel
Summary: Mimi invites everyone to her house for christmas!
1. Default Chapter Title

This is going to be short, partly because it's the intro, so bear with me. It's gonna get exciting, so look for somemore tomorrow!

**Christmas in New York part 1**

"Tai! Come on! We don't want to be late for the plane, do we!?" Mrs. Kamiya asked for the hundredth time that night. 

Mimi had invited all of the digidestined over to her house for a week. Well, of course, it was big enough. It was so big infact, that her parents told her to invite their famlies too, so they wouldn't miss Christmas all together. Everyone thought it was a great idea. They would arrive at Mimi's house on Friday night, and stay until Wednesday. The only problem was, how were they going to get all their presents to everyone? Mimi's parents had thought about that in advance. They had sent a carrying plane over to Japan, to get all of their presents, and whatever they didn't get a chance to buy, they got to carry on their own 1st class plane! The presents would take longer to get there, because the plane had to get other packages for other people too. It would get back on Saturday night at an airport by New York. 

"Tai! Come on!" Kari yelled, for what seemed to be the 100th time. 

"Okay! I'm coming! Gosh!" Tai yelled back. This time, he actually got off the computer and ran outside. He even beat everyone to the car, while he was carrying a complaining Agumon in his gym bag.

&(^*^)&

"Hi Nancy, would it be okay if I picked you guys up for the trip? That way we won't have to leave two cars at the airport." Mr. Ishida asked.

"Oh. Okay then. When will you be over?"

"Maybe in 10 minutes. Will you be ready then?"

"Yes. See you then." ::click::

"Okay, son, we're picking up your mother and T.K.. You better be ready now."

Matt stood by the door, ready to leave ten minutes ago. "Yeah dad, I think I might be ready." He said as he wrote a message to Davis on his D-terminal.

_Davis? Is Jun going too?_

::Bleep::

::Bleep::

_Yeah, sorry, but Mimi said EVERYONE has to come. Not that Jun is even apart of our family anyway._

::Bleep::

::Bleep::

_Oh great, I have to go now. Talk to you on the plane. Get Jun to take a seat by a tv or something, so she can get her mind off ME._

::Bleep::

"Okay, dad, I think I was ready to go a couple of minutes ago! What are you doing?!"

"Sorry son. I had to get some things for work. Now we can leave." He opened the door and they walked outside.

"Don't forget about meeee!" Gabumon yelled. He ran out of the house with a large coat on.

"We won't!" Mr. Ishida held open the car door for him.

&(^*^)&

And it happened like that at every digidestined house, until they were all driving to the airport. (And mainly, I just didn't want to type out EVERYTHING everyone did)

&(^*^)&

In America, Mimi was decorating the house, while her new Christina Aguilera Christmas CD was blaring. Willice and Michael were already there, and were helping her. The house was wonderful! It had the most Christmas lights on it out of all the houses in her neighborhood! _I can't wait for everyone to be here! _

Part 2 coming soon

(sorry this was so short, but I have to get ready for midnight mass! I'll try to finish everything tomorrow.)


	2. Default Chapter Title

Now I'm doing the rest of the fanfic in POV's, unlike the first part. Mostly the old digidestined, cause I understand them a tad bit more than the 02 dd.

In my fic, gatomon has her tail ring(I read it somewhere that she finds it!) and I assume that Christmas is celebrated in japan, based on the Digimon Christmas Fantasy songs pic.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, like everyone else, and I don't own any Christina Aguilera Christmas songs. I do on the CD I got for Christmas, but she owns the actual songs.

Warning: Small hints of KenxYolei, Takari, and Taiora

R&R!

****

Christmas in New York part 2

(Kari's POV)

As my family and I arrived in the airport, we saw TK and his family. Surprisingly, they were all together. Weird. We joined together and went to the gate. Yolei, Izzy, and Davis's family were already there. I noticed that Matt edged back to the end of our line. Poor thing. 

Jun ran up to TK and asked him where Matt was. "Oh Jun! I think he went to get an egg roll over there." TK lied as he pointed over to the airport restaurant. 

"Thanks!" She yelled back as she ran too the restaurant. Matt moved back to the head of the line. Jun came back to find Matt sitting in one of the waiting seats. She ran up to him and started talking at one thousand miles and hour. Everyone kind of moved to seats farther away. 

Davis walked up to me and gave TK an icy glare. He looked back at me and smiled. "So Kari, what movies do you want to see on the plane? I heard that since we were the only people on the plane, we got to pick our own movies!"

"Oh, yeah Davis, um, I don't know yet." I mumbled back. Just then Sora and her mother walked up. "Hey Sora!" Tai and I said together. Tai got up and gave her a hug. Then they sat down next to Matt and Jun. Soon, everyone had arrived, and Cody and his mom and grandfather kinda looked out of place. Probably cause Cody was the youngest. 

"Cody, tell me again how you know this girl." His mom asked him. I don't think she had ever seen anybody but Yolei before. 

"Yolei's one of her good friends, and she visits sometime…" Cody trailed off. I know how much he hates to lie. 

Just then the flight attendants told us that we could start boarding the plane, once we got our bags scanned. Uh oh…

&(^*^)&

(Sora's POV)

It looked to me that no one except Kari remembered our digimon. Sure, they could pass for stuffed animals on the train, but would they be able to detect more than that on the detectors? Even if they could pass that, what about the metal detector? I whispered to Tai about the problem. Then he got worried. He lightened up when he saw that Davis had gone through without a problem. I wonder why though? Do digimon have bones? Of course they do! Oh well, no problems, no questions! 

Gabumon had to get into Matt's bag, so they went last. Kari and I put up our bags and the metal detectors started to go off. They began to search our bags. Oh duh! Gatomon's tail ring and Biyomon's foot bracelet thing had set the alarm off! Good thing we told our digimon not to worry about us unless they heard us scream. They just played "dead" making them look like stuffed animals. Finally, we were all through. 

&(^*^)&

(Mimi's POV)

Willis and Michael had come to my house early to help me decorate. Wow! The house looked beautiful! In Japan we celebrated Christmas, but not like this. I love it! I popped my new Christina Aguilera CD into the CD player. I turned it to Michael's fav song. 

__

Hang all the mistletoe

I'm gonna get to know you better

This Christmas

And as we trim the tree

How much fun it's going to be together

This Christmas

The fireside is blazing bright

We're caroling through the night

And this Christmas, will be

A ver-

The phone started to ring. Michael frowned. I looked at him apologetically as I picked up the phone and he turned the blasting music down. 

"Hello? This is Mimi."

"Hello Mimi, this is Terry the lighting service. We would like to know when we could come over and hang the lights."

"How about now? I can have some hot chocolate ready. It's a really cold morning today."

"We'll be over there soon then. Bye."

Just then Willis's and Michaels parents(I don't know bout their family, I'm just making this up) came up the walkway. They were carrying bundles of food. Michael's brother opened the door and set down the bags and ran back to our suburban to get more. Willis's and I got off the ladders and picked up the bags. Michael got the bags from my parents.

This was going to be the best Christmas ever!

&(^*^)&

(TK's POV)

We started to reach our destination after 14 long hours of flying (I have no clue how long it would actually take to get from Japan to New York). We had plenty of food, and we ended up watching ALL the movies in the selection, and Matt had us watch Indiana Jones about 5 thousand times (Indiana Matt!^^)! Jun didn't really like that movie after the first time, so lucky Matt got her away. Jun ended up just sitting by her family listening to music while it was on. Once it was off she would jump right back next to Matt. 

There were two sections on the plane, and luckily, the flight attendants never went up to the other half, so our digimon got that to themselves. The only thing was, we had to keep giving them food and all of the parents, except my dad, were getting suspicious. Matt and I could tell our dad anything about digimon and he didn't mind. I almost think he was a digidestined himself! The other parents either didn't know or they just kinda forgot about us saving the world four years ago and care about digimon anymore. Tai had to go up and down the isle several times for Agumon's countless breaks to "the little digimon's room". 

To sum it all up, I thought it was pretty boring, except for those events. And except the fact that Kari chose to sit next to me. The only problem was, we had three seater seats on either side, so Davis thought that he would sit next to me and complain. Ken and Yolei sat together with Cody, and Izzy and Joe sat together comparing notes for school. Izzy was just a grade lower than Joe, yet he used to be about 2 or 3.

Finally! We have arrived! Mimi couldn't make it to pick us up, so she sent 3 limos and a suburban to get us. What a shame. _Ha! I like New York!_ I thought as we passed a bazzilion lights and huge houses and NYC. After 30 minutes of driving we pulled up to one of the most festive, beautiful houses I had ever seen.

(hope it's good so far! I got started late, so I kinda missed the Christmas rush. O well!!! Merry Christmas!)


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or Christina Aguilera's songs, but I do own a cd! Actually, both digimon and christian aguilera cd!

WARNING: Mimato(lots) kenxyolei(whatever mix name it is) taiora some hints of takari 

R&R!

****

Christmas in New York part 3

(Tai's POV)

As we drove up to Mimi's house, everyone stared. It was awesome! Boy, I was going to have a great Christmas!!! I was already having a great ride to the house! The tv was on, the music was full blast, even though I recognized NONE of it. Sora seemed to know some though. Of course, Mimi had probably played some American songs for her. A van pulled away from her house that said X-Lights AND More! on it. The music turned off as the driver rolled down the separating window. 

"We're here!" he told us. Of course, no one even heard him, we were all looking at the house. We didn't even get out for a few moments. You'd think we'd never seen a house before! It's not that bad in Japan. Anyway, Cody finally zapped us out of our unusual trance and we started to walk up the path to the huge house. Mimi ran out of her house with Willis and Michael right behind her. 

"Hey guys! Come on in! We have sooo much to talk about, and it's getting cold!"

She also greeted our parents and asked the butler to show them to their rooms. We followed her inside, and as soon as we got in, music started. Joe was startled and he jumped.

__

Fa la la la! 

Fa la la la laaa! 

Fa la la la! 

Fa la la la la laaaa aa…!

As the music rang out Mimi showed us too our rooms. We each had a room to ourselves!

NMmmmmm mmm mmmmm

Heyyyey!

Nnnnnae!

We all quickly took showers and changed into some Christmas clothes that Mimi had picked out for us and laid it out on my bed…strange…she new my size…

&(^*^)&

(Matt's POV)

__

When I young every Christmas Eve

I could not sleep

Trying to catch that old St. Nick 

Leaving presents under my tree

And every year I'd fall asleep lay'n in my bed

Dreaming of a million sugarplums 

Dancing in my head

I kinda glided downstairs. Everything about this house was so awesome. The inside looked like some kind of palace. Everything was this creamy colored marble. The lights were dim, the music blasting, the red lights inside casting a warm glow, the garland and added a beautiful touch. Mimi was in her family room with Willis and Michael. I had never seen Michael before, but he looked a lot like someone I know… 

Mimi got up and told all of us that our parents went with her parents to see New York. We had the house to ourselves. She told us that we could also go on a walk to NYC and around the neighborhood to see the lights. We were going to shop tomorrow. Of course. I should have guessed we were going to shop sometime while we were at Mimi's house. 

__

Oh how much joy it is at Christmas time

The spirit of giving is in our lives

Oh how much joy it brings to see the one you

Love 

This year's gonna be the best Christmas 

Because

Everyone drifted, we talked, ate, there was a movie going, one I had never seen, but I heard was good: Home Alone. Hm… I'll have to watch that. While I was going to get a drink I had to interrupt Sora and Tai's make-out session under the mistletoe. 

"Sorry guys, I need a drink!" I grinned at Tai, but they stayed under the door. Great! Now I had to give them both a kiss! I gave Sora a kiss, but when I turned to Tai, he was gone. I saw him over eating, as usual. I grabbed him from behind. "Since you don't want a kiss, how about a hug?!" 

"Nooooo!!!" Screamed Tai. We laughed, then I let go of him. He staggered, going over to Sora. "Oxygen!!! I need oxygen!!!" Once again, they stood under the mistletoe and made out. I left, and got some hot chocolate. While I was drinking it, Ken and Yolei came through the door. Ken gave Yolei a quick kiss and she blushed. Then they came over towards me and got some Hickory Farms crackers. I finished my cocoa and started to leave. As soon as I got under the mistletoe, I noticed Mimi in the large doorway. Oh. No. Why did she have to be here? I liked her. Of all the people that could stand under the mistletoe, why did it have to me the girl I _like_?

__

There'll be family and Christmas cheer

Peace and goodwill to all men

Everybody is home for Christmas

Everybody is home

Mimi looked a little shy as she lightly pecked me on the lips.

Wow.

She and I blushed like mad. I touched her chin slightly. She looked up at me, her beautiful eyes shining. I looked at her. She was wearing velvet red flares, gold snakeskin platforms, a gold snakeskin tube top, and a velvet red top with a feather neck and cuffs. I closed my eyes, and kissed her. I broke away. Only to have her kiss me back. I kissed her more, and soon we were passionately making out. I didn't think she liked me…

__

Sneakin' a kiss under the mistletoe

&(^*^)&

(Mimi's POV)

Oh. Wow. I didn't think he would ever kiss me. I never wanted this moment to end. I love everything about him. After a kissing session that I never thought would happen, I took his hand and took him over to our soft couch. We sat down, and watched Home Alone. It looked to me like Matt had never seen it before. Well, that's okay. I had. I rested my head against his warm chest, a fell asleep. 

__

I want a white Christmas so let it snow

Everybody is home for Christmas

Everybody is home for Christmastime

I awoke to hear TK saying, "Matt! Look it's snowing! This is awesome! Kari, looks like we're gonna have a white Christmas!" I looked at my watch. It was only 11: 32. When are the parents coming back? Not soon, I hope. "This is a great Christmas Yama-chan. And its not even Christmas Eve yet!" 

As TK looked over a Matt he saw me next to him. "Hi Mimi! Didn't know you were there! Whatcha watching?"

"Home Alone" I said sleepily.

"What's that? Kari, lets watch it!" 

"It's almost over, TK. How about I rewind it? You don't mind seeing it again Matt? This time I'll stay up. I like it. Oh! And how about I get some eggnog? I'll get everyone to come in." I got up and got everyone to take a seat as the tape rewound and I got the eggnog. Matt got up to help me.

_Friends come together as we decorate the tree _

This is the time of year to live in harmony

Angels watch when they awake their smiling faces

Make it all complete…

I got the eggnog and blankets, and sat down to watch the movie."And there's plenty more Christmas specials that I have, so we can stay up all night." Matt and I kissed lightly and I snuggled up to his warm body and watched the movie. Sora and Tai were right next to us, and Sora kicked me lightly. She raised her eyebrow quizzically and I smiled a "I'll tell you later" smile.

This is the holiday you're with the family

We but aside our differences and let it be 

Oh how much fun it is to give and receive

This time of year, love is all we need

Open your heart now

This is the time for us to give

The world needs love now

So live, an let live, families all here

The spirit is good cheer, the sound carolers

Ringin' sweet in my ear, everything is all fine

You know why, it's Christmastime!

And so the song repeats a lil more, but I'm tire and don't' want to write itIt's not over! More to come, but I'm really tired. *Yawns* it actually gets turned into an action/adventure/romance, if I can finish it, but I'm tired, so goodnight, hope you all had a great Christmas

R&R!

__


End file.
